snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Zookara
'Basics' Full Name: Jeremy Allan Zookara Nicknames: Jer, Professor Zoo, JerBear, The Zook, Jezza Age: 35 Date of Birth: April 3rd, 2040 Place of Birth: City of Chelsea, Massachusetts Blood Status: Muggleborn Patronus: Arctic Wolf Relationship Status: Single Current Position: NASA Scientist Former Occupation(s): Chaser for the Fitchburg Finches (2059-2063), NASA Scientist (2064-2070), Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts (2072-2075) 'Education' American Academy of Wizardry Years: 2051-2058 Special Positions held at School: Quidditch Captain (5th-7th year) Strongest Subjects: Muggle Studies, Charms Weakest Subjects: CoMC, Potions 'Family' Father: Adam Zookara (✝ March 2075) Mother: Bianca Zookara (née Maunard) (✝ March 2075) Brother: Cooper Adam Zookara (born Feb. 2039) Sister: Alysson Zookara (born July 2049) Daughter: Magdalena Natalie Traulton (born April 2073) 'Appearance' Height: 6'1'' (186cm) '''Hair': Light Brown Eyes: Hazel Personality The two years Jeremy spent with Marina have changed him, causing him to isolate himself from all his friends and family. Luckily, neither of those people are holding a grudge against him but are simply happy to have him back. Nonetheless, Jeremy has problems with trying to get back to his former happy-go-lucky, cheerful self who loves to flirt and play pranks on people, even though, he is trying very hard and occasionally even succeeds. It is now that he goes back to doing things he has always loved to do, simple things like eating mangos, muffins and most of all...collecting rubber ducks. This has always been a hobby of his, mostly due to the fact that his grandfather had once shown him the magnificence that is a rubber duck. Feeling a special connection to him, Jeremy once decided to continue and enlargen his grandfather's collection of the precious toys. 'History' Born in Chelsea, Massachusetts, Jeremy grew up on a farm with his parents, his grandparents and his one year older brother to look after him. It wasn't until he had reached the age of 7 when he first developed some magical abilities. More than a little surprised, Adam and Bianca first turned to Adam's mother for advice. It was only then that she revealed to them that her recently deceased husband had been a Wizard. The reason they had never told their son, Adam, was not because they were ashamed or embarrassed but simply because they hadn't thought it worth mentioning, when their children turned out to be non-magical. Who could have known that the magical spark would simply skip a generation? Unfortunately, Jeremy never had the chance to ask all the questions he had about his newly found abilities, as the only person who could have answered them had died a year before he had discovered them. And even though, he tried to find out literally everything about the Magical World with the help of his grandmother and, as always, his brother, he was pretty much clueless when he first arrived at the American Academy of Wizardry. Quickly getting used to his new environment, Jeremy was very pleased to hear that his little sister had shown first signs of being magical too. His favorite part about the Wizarding World turned out to be something which also earned him the position of Team Captain during his time at school: Quidditch. After graduation, Jeremy decided to turn his hobby into his profession and ended up played Chaser for the Fitchburg Finches. There he met Samuel Malfoy who turned out to become one of his very best friends. After almost four years of playing side-by-side with Sam, when the latter accepted an offer from the Falmouth Falcons and therefore moved to Britain, Jeremy decided it was also his time to quit. He applied for a job at NASA as a Scientist 'Apprentice' and was accepted. Jeremy's love-life has not hosted anything particularly interesting, the occasional girlfriend during his years at school and the years which followed. The year 2070 was to change this, however, as, after almost 6 years of working for NASA, he met the love of his life, Marina Traulton, on a trip to Los Angeles. Despite the fact that she was married, Jeremy and Marina spent almost every minute of their lives together, both of them even quitting their jobs to have more time on their hands. It wasn't difficult to hide their relationship from Marina's husband as he was too busy touring the globe to notice. After two years of secrecy, Marina discovered one day that she was pregnant and went to tell...her husband. Jeremy was second to know and exhilarated about the happy news. Until Marina told him that this was her chance to work on her marriage and that their relationship had never been that serious in the first place. Utterly confused and devastated, Jeremy's only wish was to get away from Los Angeles, from the States, short from Marina. He applied for various positions all around the world - apart from the States obviously - and immediately agreed when Hogwarts offered him the position of Muggle Studies Professor. He knew plenty about Muggles after all. be continued soon...not tonight...I'm too tired. 'Trivia' *Jeremy is sort of named after the Jeremy in The Vampire Diaries. Absolutely no resemblance or connection to that Jeremy or something, that's just how I came up with the name. Category:Professors Category:Characters Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Staff Category:Muggle Studies Category:Class of 2058 Category:American Academy of Wizardry